the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemb
Bemb was a Makkan guard who lived in the early 20th century. After Lily Clark was appointed as Empress of his homeworld, he became the Captain of the Guard, regarding his close relationship with her. Biography Early life Bemb was born somewhere in Makka sometime before 1945. Thanks to the ruler of the planet, Bemb's life was extremely difficult. Bemb's day came when the Emperor passed by. When the former bowed to the ruler, but not low enough, the Emperor made him a servant at his Palace. Bemb started out as a janitor. However, the Emperor saw the alien's potential and promoted him to the rank of guard. Apparently, Bemb saw a human once. Lily Clark's rule At an unknown point in 1946, Bemb encountered Lily Clark, who had teleported to Planet 12. The Makkan finally warmed up to her, having seen a human before, and found himself willing to tell her how tyrannical the Emperor of their planet was. Lily realized the Emperor had to be stopped lest he could help her return home. Using her charm, Lily was able to convince him to take her to the Palace. After Bemb brought Lily to the throne room, a squad of armed guards cornered Lily. Realizing that Rodena, one of the guards, was pointing his weapon precariously towards the King, Lily cleverly pulled out a feather so Rodena would sneeze. The sneeze made its hand to lurch forward, pushing the trigger and shooting the Emperor. Bemb and the other aliens were estastic at the end of their oppression, and held Lily in high regard for her feint. Knowing he was responsible for granting Lily access to the Emperor, Bemb was especially impressed. Indeed, he was among the first to bow to Lily when she was honored as the hero of Planet 12. Lily was appointed by Charlien as their holdout ruler, and when Lily prepared to sit on her new throne, Bemb attempted to tell her how her felt, but ended up stuttering out a reference to her intelligence. Although Bemb was disappointed in his failure, after being counseled by Charlien, he chose to follow her. He approached her throne and spoke to her, somewhat nervously. As Rodena realized what he is trying to say, he motioned to Lily, who then invited Bemb to sit by her at the following feast that night. Bemb also participated in Lily's tests. Bemb willingly helped create Lily's royal robes, which were blue and floaty. Lily appointed Bemb as Captain of the Guard. Bemb took this job seriously and proved to be very formidable. Personality and traits Bemb was a powerful, no-nonsense force during his time as the Captain of the Guard. Sometimes, he relied on verbal and physical force to get his messages across, though he was still compassionate, showing an efficient leader behind the harsh exterior. Despite his skill at military affairs, he seems to be somewhat lacking in social skills, as he has trouble telling Clark about his romantic feelings for her, or even properly congratulating her following her success in saving Planet 12, coyly using the grammatically incorrect "You got brainpower" statement to do so. Relationships Lily Clark , one of Bemb's best friends as well as his mistress.]] Bemb first met Lily Clark when she ended up on Planet 12 by mistake. While most aliens would have been repulsed by one who looked so different from them, Bemb saw she was innocent and frightened, and initially thought her to be beautiful. He took her to the Palace willingly, where she saved the planet. After this, his feelings for her increased exceedingly. It is unknown how Clark felt about him in turn, though she did not doubt his skills, providing she appointed him as Captain of the Guard. Appearances * Sources *The Life and Legends: Lily Clark Category:Fobbles Category:Makkans Category:Duodecanians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Government figures